english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
John Burgmeier
John Burgmeier (born October 24, 1974 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American ADR script writer and voice actor. He's the son of voice actress Linda Young. He's known for voicing: Kurama in YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, Shigure Sohma in Fruits Basket and Tien in Dragon Ball. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Dieter (ep22) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Eiji (ep25), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Bay Gelabu Bela (ep5) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Dohlay *Black Butler (2011) - Paul Jones (ep9) *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2010) - Head Akuma (ep45), Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Tien, Gregory *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Tien, Caroni, Gregory, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Gregory (ep1), Tien (ep1) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Fried Justine *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Dorochet *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Dolcetto, Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Book (ep16), Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Alan (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Berkman (Announced) *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Captain B (ep18), Smith (ep3), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Nei Feng-Yi (ep17) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2016) - Fullbody, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Tetsuya Sendo *Peach Girl (2007) - Raiden (ep5) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Shibazaki *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Naomasa Ii *School Rumble (2007) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2007-2011) - The Deflowerer (ep23), Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Police Officer (ep25), Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Odawara (ep9) *Strike Witches (2010) - Dr. Miyafuji *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Dr. Miyafuji (ep8) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Kousaka (ep16) *Toriko (2013) - Taccino *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Soseki *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Keishuk 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Dolcetto (ep4) *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Kurama 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Taguchi *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Anthony Pentaghast *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Tien *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Fried Justine *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Dorochet *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Switzerland *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Takeshi Nakazato *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Cain *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Switzerland *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Switzerland *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Switzerland, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Sekiguchi (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Flameknuckle, Lost Legion Infantry#3, Powersuit Scrub *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Saibamen, Tien *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Kurama 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (2005) - Tien *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Tien *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Bomber, Tien *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Saibaiman, Tien *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Nuova Shenron, Saibaman, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Frieza Soldier, Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Saibaman, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Saibamen, Tien, Tiencha *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Frieza Soldier 1, Nuova Shenron, Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Saibamen, Tien *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Saibamen, Tien *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Jack Crowley *Lux-Pain (2009) - Graham Miller *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - White Beret Member Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (85) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (82) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2018. Category:American Voice Actors